sacredseasons2fandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sovq
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sacred Seasons 2 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Quests page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PsychoFade (Talk) 16:30, 2010 May 9 Templates I just saw you immediately improve my contributions. Can you give me a hint how to embed Templates (cant find them) and to add infos to templates (so i can do it myself)? Bloody wikinoob Crucru 13:41, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Stores... I replied to your Other Stores talk page. Go ahead and add Grisella's Store as a category to those items then you can have just one table :) In the case of Pau'guk's store, two tables is better. To me, it never really hurts to have separate articles for things (like one article for each store, no matter how few items are sold). It makes the search function work so much better by allowing the user to go straight to the article, if it exists, instead of just getting a bunch of results. Also, I think the naming convention of not using the area name (Pau'guk's Store instead of Hollow Oak Store) is better. We should probably do the same with Farmland/Fall Tower/Crossroads stores. Drewcapu 15:07, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Stores You made an awesome work (stores)! Congrats ;) - Jojatekok 07:13, June 11, 2010 (UTC) 'Missing' articles Pigtails, Sword of the Shore. I'd fix it myself if it wasn't on your user page. --Thecloud 00:12, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, I only just found the great skull yesterday (quest prereq); didn't realize there was a Sword of the Shore item. --Thecloud 17:30, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Classes and Stuff I like the idea, some suggestions though... #Template-ify it...having to go through all that coding is a daunting task (even for me) #Split the top paragraph into Class Description and Season Description separated. #Make it pretty-ful...this green is disgusting, and theres no reason to use it on specific season related pages, maybe we could try making a set of season templates with specific colors. IDK, just a thought. I mean, look at my navbar concept, the colors don't really go with the green...Again just a thought. #Another problem I have with this (and the previews) is the lack of (both gender) pictures. Put them over, on the side, IDC, just make sure they are present on the page, in default colors. (I'm going to go get a set of default appearance pictures for the 16 basic classes (24 counting male/female pics) and upload them). Aquadrizzt (talk) - ( ) 16:55, July 13, 2010 (UTC) In response to your request that I merge the pics, I really dont think thats a good idea. They should be kept separate. I'll edit the wiki code part of that for you. Now do you want to continue and make the other 16 simple class pages? If you do...I'll take Spring/Summer, and u take fall/winter... Aquadrizzt (talk) - ( ) 20:07, July 13, 2010 (UTC) MOAR! Erm...on ur class page, your using the information background, not the header background. As the areas in your class page are headers, use the color "cf6637" it is much more intense, and its more headerish. (Also, I noticed how ur making "Fall Class" instead of Class template. Not sure if your aware of this, but theres this awesomesauce wiki tool called a switch: It can take whatever season you plug into it and give you different color scheme. I will make you one later. )Also, would you mind if I uploaded my new class pictures, in the style of the ones on Fall Soldier? Aquadrizzt (talk) - ( ) 22:24, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome job with the Class template, sovq! Aquadrizzt: might as well go with square dimensions on the class pictures? Keep up the good work, guys! Drewcapu 18:02, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Drew: are we allowed to proceed now? Aquadrizzt (talk) - ( ) 18:40, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : Hints for the wiki ? Hi it's my first contribution to a wiki-like site, i'd like to know how to hotlink item names, so that people could click on it and go faster in their search. May we use html flags or are there others to know about ? Could you put here some hints and usual syntaxes ? Thanks, DarkDNA 00:20, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hint...hin Nudge Nudge Wink Wink I uploaded the four other fall class pictures... You dont need me to fix the class template to make these :P... Aquadrizzt (talk) - ( ) 16:39, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Excellent work on the season class pages Mrd3ath's idea Instead of putting the loot page sorted by area, lets sort it by the type of weapon. Like sword, machete, knuckle, etc.... This will make it easier for the users Classes Template Nice job with the classes. Edkeys 20:04, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Pirate i just want to know when the pirate is coming out. Template:Class I've just made an edit to fix a bug, where an entry was placed in the wrong column if another entry was left blank. Unfortunately my fix has introduced a new bug, where unnecessary blank lines are added when a class has too few skills. Any ideas how to fix this? Quartic 10:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry - I've worked it out. It should only cause a bug now if someone leaves the name of a skill blank, which seems to me unlikely. Quartic 10:08, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Looking at your code, I find myself wondering if the table formatting could be simplified by creating a custom style class in css. I've never tried to learn css though, so I don't know. Quartic 10:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Images I fixed the image in the Bangs article, so you might want to erase that from your user page. ;) PsychoFade 17:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) '-' I see you uploaded a better version of it. Thanks! PsychoFade 19:37, August 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Main Page RollBack I rollbacked your edit on the main page. I know there are no accessories yet, but let's keep it there until some are out, so that we don't have to re-add it afterwards. ;) Leave me a message on my talk page if you disagree with it or want to discuss it. =) PsychoFade 19:37, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Well the only reason I'm keeping it this way is because they said they're going to add such features in the future. If we never see accessories in the game, of course we'll just delete this article. No need to have an empty article, if nothing is ever going to be added there, right? But for now, let's keep it this way. PsychoFade 19:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Stubs Sure. Go ahead and sorry for the re-add. PsychoFade 09:27, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Missing Nicknames Hi, Here are some additional nicknames. The other ones can be taken from the pre-release info. Until further notice no specific season/class descriptions will be provided. Here is the list: Shaman *Spring - Seed *Summer - Wheat *Fall - Techno *Winter - Raven Pirate *Spring - Marlin *Summer - Gold *Fall - Fire *Winter - Ice Ranger *Spring - Forest *Summer - Lone Star *Fall - Apache *Winter - Owl Frank (Marakesh) 00:32, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Looking for automated jobs? ;) If I can find an easy way of distinguishing the files that need this license and those that don't, I can certainly do this. Without something like a category (or categories) or special page to work on, it becomes more difficult. Quartic ~ Insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:20, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Are the images named in a standardised way? I might be able to use that if they are. Quartic ~ Insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:02, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Is there a category or categories that the articles should be in? (Not the images that is.) Quartic ~ Insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:32, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Done! I hope I haven't missed anything. Quartic ~ Insanity is a virtue | Talk 10:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Head Articles I know your enthusiastic about the hairstyles ;) but making pages like Flat 606 doesn't help anyone, and makes it incredibly difficult for people, even experienced wiki-ers to find the information they want. Instead of doing that, why not just have galleries of all possible appearances of each hairstyle on the individual hairstyle's page (i.e. all Flats would be in a gallery on the Flat page). Aquadrizzt (talk) - ( ) 20:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Heads Great job with the Heads page! I know you've been working hard and this is great! Good job, keep it up. PsychoFade 13:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. I think you've found the best solution! Is there a good way to avoid getting the multiple blank records on the Inventory page? Cheers! Drewcapu 14:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Heh, thanks, but it was marakesh who provided me with solutions when I was stuck and he (and his bot ;)) did at least half of the job, so thanks marakesh! :) About the Inventory table; since the headstyles use a different template, I can't imagine how that would be possible (without creating two tables), but then again - I am a dpl-noob. I was thinking about actually removing the article since all the info is in appropriate articles already and one thing I dislike is duplicating data. Same with the Loot article by the way.. Sovq 14:43, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Skin Frank told me you created this awesome new skin. Congratulations! You did a great job! PsychoFade (John) | (Talk) 09:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Moderator How to be moderator?Henryfor1234 23:34, September 7, 2010 (UTC) A typo in the wiki system This page is work in process. Parts of this page are generated. Contact a senior editor before you do any edits. If not, your additions can get removed in the future. Note the missing "a". Just a small thing you may want to fix. ~Wulf 23:06, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. Quartic ~ Insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:53, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. ~Wulf 19:11, September 11, 2010 (UTC) AR entry on class template Can I put in a request to include that under the Attributes sub-section? :) --Thecloud 14:51, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, so it is. I guess I was expecting to see it aligned with the rest of the stats, as on Attributes or something... --Thecloud 16:53, October 15, 2010 (UTC) thanks sovq fall clowns skill error in the skill database the text for elixer spray says heals target 30% but in game it says 20% but i cant edit this page to correct it fall hunter skill error the skill bear trap says 250% damage and atk rate slowed by 150% but in game the skill says 175% damage and 100% slowed will do thanks elixer spray again elixer spray is also 1200sp not 1500 as it says on the wiki dive bomb winter ranger it has been modified in game and is now only 50% damage to self instead of 100%. no worries marakesh has changed it 2011 Mainpage shows year 2011 for the last 3 changes.("20 Nov 11 - lvl 130 Weapons ..."). Skin Customization Hi. Thanks for being so fast (and understanding) about switching back the elements of your skin and for taking the time to explain why you didn't like related pages. The latter is exactly the sort of constructive feedback we need to hear on new features (whether people like them or not). I have turned off related pages for you. Right now the image attribution can't be turned off by us, but I'm sure you can work out some css to hide it :). I'm also sorry the policy page isn't more specific; but I don't see anything else that is obviously a problem at the moment. Thanks again for being so flexible! -- Wendy (talk) 00:56, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :I am so sorry about that. I remember going and turning it off before I wrote my last message, but you were right, it wasn't off. So I must not have saved the change, and I couldn't check with the css before (which I usually do when I change a feature like that). It's off now. You may need to bypass your browser cache for any page where you already saw it. Thanks for letting me know! :As far as the bottom bar - I will pass along your feedback there too, but I think they were more interested in adding functionality down there (allowing people to add custom buttons and such). I agree, having the search result hidden under the bar is awkward -- it has been frustrating me as well. -- Wendy (talk) 18:44, December 17, 2010 (UTC) logic in facebook account for sacred season.Also when those pets and houses for guild.Please up date me what going on Thank you for the infos Thank you so much for providing us the infos about Butchers, there are still some missing infos on the other classes after the last skill update, i tried to fill some of them but some like the sp cost of the new sniper patience and headshot were missing because of the lack of people having many skill seasons. There are also some missing infos on the Balemorne page such as the skills, season, and exp given by that monster. Thank you again :) Sorry I think I misunderstood, I thought you gave Jazzey the infos to update the contents, anyway thank you for the help with the wiki.